internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Indian cricket team in England in 1952
The Indian cricket team toured England in the 1952 season. The team played four Test matches, losing three of them and drawing the other one. In all first-class matches, they played 29, winning four and losing five, with the rest drawn. The Indian team There were 17 players in the original touring team, and Vinoo Mankad was co-opted from the Lancashire League team Haslingden for three of the four Test matches. The side was captained by Vijay Hazare. The Test matches First Test, Leeds, 5–9 June 1952 India (293 and 165) lost to England (334 and 128 for three) by seven wickets – scorecard | team1 = | score-team1-inns1 =293 (126.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Vijay Manjrekar 133 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Jim Laker 4/39 (22.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =334 (165.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Tom Graveney 71 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Ghulam Ahmed 5/100 (63 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =165 (67 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Dattu Phadkar 64 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Fred Trueman 4/27 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =128/3 (55 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Reg Simpson 51 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Ghulam Ahmed 2/37 (22 overs) | result =England won by 7 wickets | venue =Headingley, Leeds | umpires =HG Baldwin, H Elliott | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain =5-day match }} Second Test, Lord's, 19–24 June 1952 | team1 = | score-team1-inns1 =235 (94.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Vinoo Mankad 72 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Fred Trueman 4/72 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =537 (206.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Len Hutton 150 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Vinoo Mankad 5/196 (73 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =378 (122 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Vinoo Mankad 184 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Jim Laker 4/102 (39 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =79/2 (49.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Len Hutton 39 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Ghulam Ahmed1/31(23.2 overs) | result =England won by 8 wickets | venue =Lord's Cricket Ground | umpires =F Chester, FS Lee | report =scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain =5-day match }} Third Test, Manchester, 17–19 July 1952 | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =347/9 (d) (144 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Len Hutton 104 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Ghulam Ahmed 3/43 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =58 (21.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Vijay Manjrekar 22 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Fred Trueman 8/31 (8.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =82 (36.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Hemu Adhikari 27 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Alec Bedser 5/27 (15 overs) | result =England won by an innings and 207 runs | venue =Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires =D Davies, FS Lee | report =scorecard | toss =England won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Fourth Test, The Oval, 14–19 August 1952 | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =326/6 (d) (154 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =David Sheppard 119 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Vinoo Mankad 2/88 (48 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =98 (38.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Vijay Hazare 38 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Alec Bedser 5/41 (14.5 overs) | result =Match drawn | venue =Kennington Oval, Kennington | umpires =F Chester, H Elliott | report =scorecard | toss =England won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} External sources *CricketArchive Annual reviews *Playfair Cricket Annual 1953 *Wisden Cricketers Almanack 1953 Further reading *Ramachandra Guha, A Corner of a Foreign Field - An Indian History of a British Sport, Picador, 2001 1952 Category:International cricket competitions from 1945–46 to 1960